botched
by loves-Boy-Slash
Summary: Pairing: Billy Gunn / Jesse James  New age outlaws   Jesse gets hurt in the ring, Billy is told this while their miles apart.  How hurt is Jesse and will it effect his career or life?.Will Billy make it there in time?.


"Did you hear about Jesse?," asks Kevin.

Billy who had just gotten out the shower, Was wrapping his naked flesh with a towel.

A bewildered expression on his face.

"What!, No. What to you think your doing just marching in here," billy hisses.

Kevin stares at him blankly "Did you hear about Jesse?," Kevin asks once again.

Billy looks towards him, His blue eyes a little dazed over.

"No I didn't, What happened to him?," Billy softly whispers.

He stares up at Kevin, Their eyes lock and Kevin has to look down away from the gaze.

"He, He was in a accident.,"

The pity that was shown on Kevins face as he spoke was enough to throw Billy sideways.

His stomach churns and he feels like he is gonna throw up or pass out,

Maybe both he wasn't so sure but he had to take a seat before he found out.

He didn't feel at all good.

"What, Your joking right. Tell me your joking,"

Kevin shakes his head.

"I'm sorry, I wish it was a joke,"

Billy stands up, He grabs his duffel bag and his scattered belongings.

He throws them in the bag, Not even bothering to zip it up.

The only thing he was concerned about right now was Jesse, And getting to him.

"How he is, What is his condition?.

What happened?"

"Whoa Bill, I can't answer all those questions at once." Kevin replies.

"Just take a seat, Catch your breath. I'll tell ya okay." Kevin softly speaks, His hands up in front of him.

Billy rolls his eyes "I can't sit, I have to get going."

"How, How are you gonna get going?, If you don't know where he is." Kevin stats.

It then hits Billy, Kevin was right. He didn't know where he was.

Jesse was on tour, Touring with a independent wrestling promotion.

He had no idea what city, Town, let alone what state or country he was in.

Billy calmly takes a seat.

"Okay." Billy breaths in deep.

"Where is he?" He asks Staring up at Kevin.

Kevin takes a seat next to him.

"He is in Arizona."

"What happened to him, Do you know?".

Kevin places a hand on Billys knee.

"He was supposed to be taking a finisher maneuver from another wrestler, When the wrestler giving the finisher botched it, Jesse hurt his neck and lower back."

Billy looks down, His eyes becoming a misty mess to fury red.

"Which wrestler?." Billy asks venomously.

"That doesn't matter Billy, You have to think of Jesse, Not this person. It was a accident."

"I want to know who hurt him, Accident or not." Billy demands.

Kevin knowing Billy all to well caves in.

"You don't know him, He goes by the name Diamond kid."

Billy seethes.

"Did he at-least call the match off." Billy asks.

"They had too, Jesse was really bad off, He couldn't get up to finish." Kevin whispers,

His eyes getting misty now aswell.

Billy shakes his head.

"He didn't mean it, The kids a amateur. He hasn't even had that much training."

"Well the what the hell are they letting him get in the ring for?" Billy stands up and shouts.

Kevin shakes his head.

"I don't know, I guess they just want those high-flyers,

The ones who take risks, Put butts in the seats. Sell tickets"

"Well now Jesse is at risk".

Kevin looks away, He knew what Billy as of yet hadn't been told.

"Billy, Your gonna have to take a seat." Kevin asks.

"Why, I've gotta get to Jesse, I can't stand here all day with you."

Billy paces back and forth.

"Billy Please!"

Billy stops and stares dead on at Kevin.

"WHAT!." Billy yells.

"The doctors think Jesse might have a spinal cord injury, I'm sorry."

Billy stumbles backwards, He crashes into the lockers.

"What...why was he in that ring with that untrained amateur." Billy whispers.

Kevin stands up and rushes over towards Billy.

"I don't know, You want me to ride over there with you?"

Billy stands up, Getting a hold of his composure momentarily.

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Jesse, Jesse babe." Billy whispers.

Jesse opens his eyes.

Billy with tears slowly brimming over, Smiles and grabs Jesses hand.

"Are feeling okay, You need anything?"

Jesse shakes his head "No I don't need anything, Nothing but you."

Jesse squeezes billys hand.

"The doctor says your gonna be okay, Your gonna need to take it easy,

Maybe do some physical therapy but your gonna be back in that ring again." Billy announces.

Jesse looks into his partners eyes.

"I don't care about wrestling, Hell I wouldn't care if I was paralyzed. As long as I had you, I'd be living a happy fulfilling life."

"Don't say that, You love wrestling." Billy cuts in.

Jesse puts a finger to billy's lips hushing him up.

"Let me finish please. I love you, Not wrestling, Wrestling is a passion of mine true.

But your the one thing I can't live without, Got it." Jesse tries to sit up, His lips puckered and ready to land but he instead gets a sharp pain in his lower back and hears a wincing sound that he didn't realize was coming from his own mouth.

"You okay?" Billy whispers, Frantically going to hold Jesse back down gently.

Jesse rubs his back.

"Let me help ya." Billy leans down and they share a short but passionate kiss.

"I love you Sweet cheeks." Billy gives another kiss to Jesse.

Jesse smiles once their lips depart.

"I love you too, Darlin."


End file.
